


Sun Is Filling Up The Room

by kaleidomusings



Series: Distance [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I do mean a lot, Family, Friendship, Legolas pines over Kili a lot, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas notices a thread connecting him with one of the younger dwarves. </p><p>It's long and thin, but twined in such a way that it will never break. But what takes him aback is how it shines, like mithril reflecting a ray of light. He's never seen anything like it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Is Filling Up The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Belated though it is, I wanted to thank all of you because Call It Anything But Love has hit over ten thousand hits! And I couldn't have been able to do this without every one of you. With all your encouragement and kind comments, I've been inspired enough to work so hard on this fic to reach this point. So thank you! 
> 
> To show my appreciation, here is a special side story from Legolas' point of view based on the "red string of fate" trope prompt from Dream_tempo. It's supposed to be based on the first few chapters, about why he was so interested in Kili and why he wanted to marry him. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

From the moment he sees the dwarf for the first time, Legolas knows deep in his heart that they're connected.

His mother used to tell him stories that when Iluvatar created life, he covered his children in threads that signified the important connections they would have to others. And while Legolas may not have the gift of foresight like Lady Galadriel does, he is able to see these threads. 

Some are long and thick, some are short and thin, some are frayed, some are knotted, some have had the ends ripped off, and some have never seen wear or tear. But the one constant thing about them is that all of the threads are specially colored, with each color having a specific meaning. For instance, red means love, white means friendship, yellow means family, green means devotion, blue means longing, and black means hate.

Legolas takes one look at the dwarves and knows how the captives are connected to each other. Most of them are related in some way, but others are not. Rather, those have sworn their allegiance to their missing leader with some sort of purpose in mind. But, before he can study it further, Legolas notices a thread connecting him with one of the younger dwarves. 

It's long and thin, but twined in such a way that it will never break. But what takes him aback is how it shines, like mithril reflecting a ray of light. He's never seen anything like it before.

He finds it all fascinating, but then the dwarves are dragged to the dungeons and he sets his curiosity aside to ponder about later. Right now, there are more important things to worry about. 

\--

Unfortunately, the connection is harder to ignore than he thought it would be. He can feel it at the edge of his consciousness, tugging insistently for his attention. And what makes it even more difficult is that he can feel the dwarf's emotions. The anger and the fear and the loneliness. They're not faint impressions either, but as real and intense as if he were feeling them himself. 

Legolas has no idea what to make of it. 

And then one night, the emotions slam into him like a physical blow. The anger and fear he's been feeling is nothing in comparison to this. There's rage and terror and pain swirling through the bond he has with the dwarf, overwhelming him to the point that his head is spinning. 

Legolas quickly gathers his men and hurries to the dungeons, where he finds the dwarf pinned to the stone floor by the prison guards. Ice cold fury washes over him and he stalks toward them, the order for them to stop on the tip of his tongue, when one of the guards is struck down by some invisible force. Another is knocked away, allowing the dwarf to beat the last over the head and free himself. 

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you," the dwarf says threateningly. He's obviously scared -that much is clear even without a connection- but he's still trying so hard to be brave. And there is something stunning and breathtaking about the fierceness in his hazel eyes. Despite himself, Legolas can't help feeling a strange sense of fondness for him.

He decides to speak up then in the common tongue, so that the dwarf can understand him. "You'd best do as he says. If I recall correctly, King Thranduil has strictly forbidden harassing the prisoners." He beckons to his men as he glares down at the filth that are the prison guards. These dark times call for desperate measures, but rape is definitely not one of them. "Get them out of here and send them away. As for the prisoner, bring him to my quarters."

"That thing doesn't deserve to live!" one of the guards shouts in Elvish. "Have you forgotten what became of the queen?"

The words feel like a knife to the heart, twisting deep. "I will not stand for insubordination." His words are clipped and angry. "Unless you would rather have an execution instead?"

As the guards are taken away and the dwarf escorted to his rooms, Legolas sighs and wonders how he'll explain this mess to his father. 

\--  

When the dwarves escape, he really shouldn't be as surprised as he feels. The imprisonment was unjust, but he personally saw to it that they were treated well, and that they were not to be harassed again. But the worst thing about it is that the bond he has with Kili is quiet now. He can still feel his emotions, but they're muted, like a grey cloud blocking the sun from view.  

During the battle, Legolas feels the exact moment when Kili falls defending his uncle. It's as if he's being torn apart from the inside out, making him fall to his knees from the pain of it. And the last thing he sees before collapsing is Tauriel rushing to his aid. 

When Legolas regains consciousness, his father is there sitting by his bedside. "You have been sleeping for over two weeks," Thranduil informs him.  

He stares at him blankly as he digests this information. He suddenly sits up, wincing at the soreness of his muscles. "What of the heirs of Durin? Do they live?" 

Thranduil studies him for a long moment. "They are alive," he says at last. "Their condition is critical, but they will live." 

Legolas releases the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good." He tilts toward the edge of the bed, but Thranduil catches him and helps him lay back down. If he concentrates hard enough, Legolas senses a faint flickering across the bond and knows that it is Kili. Wounded, but very much alive. Tears of relief blur his vision and he blinks hard to keep them at bay. "I'm glad." 

"Legolas." The look on Thranduil's face is solemn. "I want you to be honest with me. Is there something I should know?" And there's really nothing he can do except tell his father the truth. So that's exactly what he does. 

Much to his surprise, Thranduil doesn't scoff over such a thing like he thought he would. Rather, he accepts it all readily enough and even promises he will help him figure it out.   

\-- 

Time passes and the bond between him and Kili is growing stronger. Every day, it becomes harder and harder to ignore, and Legolas is both relieved and unnerved by it. But the worry eases when Mithrandir arrives in Greenword at the request of his father.  

He's not entirely sure what sort of wisdom the Istari might impart on him, but the last thing he expects Mithrandir to declare is, "The silver thread you are seeing signifies true love." 

Legolas stares at him. "I am amazed you could say that with a straight face," he says honestly. 

"Is that any way to speak to the one who agreed to help you?" Mithrandir doesn't look angry though, just concerned and almost pitying. "According to legend, Beren and Luthien were connected with a silver thread. As is Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. But I do not have the ability to see those threads like you do. I can only tell you this: the bond you have with Kili may make things more complicated for you in the future." 

He nods, having expected as much. Already, the distance away from Kili has left an aching need inside of him. And at this point, he's not sure what to do, which frightens him.  

"Kili is at a marriageable age." Legolas startles and finds Mithrandir staring at him, his eyes amused and knowing. "Thorin has been searching for a suitable partner for him." 

"I want to," Legolas says before he can stop himself. He blushes and looks away. "I really do. But there are too many reasons why we shouldn't." The most important thing being that Kili won't ever feel the same way. And he doesn't want to force anything on him. Just because of the silver thread.  

Mithrandir sighs, sounding disappointed. "The bond will break with an attitude like that."  

The words cut deep, because the last thing he wants. But he also knows that -true love or not- he does care about Kili. Legolas may want to spend his life with him, but he also wants him to be happy. And that would be impossible if they married.  

What happiness could a dwarf and an elf hope to find together? 

\-- 

Legolas spends the next few years keeping himself busy. It doesn't distract himself from thinking about Kili, not at all, but it's easier during the day when he has his responsibilities to focus on. But, at night, when he is alone and the longing is strong, his heart hurts like there's a vital piece missing from it. 

"Would you please stop moping already?" Tauriel asks one day. "It's depressing to watch you." 

Legolas freezes for a moment too long before shooting a dirty look her way. Tauriel just raises her eyebrows back at him, so he turns back to fletching his arrows because he's a thousand years too old to stick his tongue out at her. "I'm not moping." 

Tauriel rolls her eyes. "And my father was an Orc. This is about the dwarf, isn't it?" 

He flushes, feeling the tips of his ears turn hot. "Be quiet." 

"Legolas." She bumps her shoulder with her own. "As your friend, I do mean it. I don't like seeing you like this." 

"I know." He smiles and bumps her back. "I appreciate your concern, but I really am fine." 

She reaches out to pluck the arrow from his hand and studies it, checking the fletches to make sure they're straight. "Nobody ever believed I could become a great warrior, except for you." She glances at him, her expression serious. "You were the one who taught me everything I know and was there to support me. You're the only reason I am where I am today." 

"Tauriel…" Legolas pauses when she holds up a hand to let her finish.  

"Even now, you are the best archer I have ever seen," she says as she gives him back the arrow. "So if there's something you truly want, you shouldn't hold yourself back from it. 'Always aim straight and true', isn't that what you taught me?" 

He lets her words sink in before he's suddenly on his feet, breaking into a run. "I've got to go," he calls over his shoulder. "I owe you one, Tauriel!" 

"Aim straight and true!" she calls back. 

Legolas runs and keeps running until he bursts into his father's rooms, nearly forgetting to knock first in his haste.  

Thranduil, seated at his desk, glances up and tilts his head to one side. "Was there something you needed?" 

"I'm going to marry Kili," Legolas announces, still trying to catch his breath.  

Thranduil doesn't even look surprised. He just nods and turns back to the scrolls spread out in front of him. "We will leave tomorrow." 

\-- 

For the first time in three years, Legolas sees Kili, and it feels like he's seeing the sun again after a storm. The young dwarf has changed a lot in the time they have been apart. His hair is slightly longer and the grimness in his face is one Legolas finds concerning, but he has the same eyes. The same, mesmerizing hazel eyes he saw those years ago.  

Kili looks at him with those eyes now and says, "I accept this proposal." 

And so Legolas tilts his head in acknowledgement, his heart pounding fast.  

Because they are going to be married. Legolas finally has the chance to have Kili fall in love with him.

Best of all, he can see the silver thread between them, shining brighter than it's ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! There will be other short fics from different characters' POVs, so be on the look out for them. And, as always, please take the time to leave kudos or comment.


End file.
